powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyutama Gattai RyuTeiOh
'|キュータマ合体リュウテイオー|Kyūtama Gattai Ryūteiō|Nine Ball Combination Dragon Emperor King}} is the second Giant Robo in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Overview Kyutama Gattai 02*10*11 RyuTeiOh is the default combination of RyuTeiOh. The finisher for this combination is the Meteor Break. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 11, 12 History * to be added Voyagers The are the personal mecha of the Kyurangers. Each Voyager (except Ryu Voyager) can form either arm for the robot. Ryu Voyager is Ryu Commander's Voyager. Forms the golden head, body, torso, and legs of RyuTeiOh in all of its combinations. Originally when Ryu Commander was Ryu Violet, Ryu Voyager's head was without the golden helmet. When Ryu Voyager is fighting alone, its finisher is the Dragon Break. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 9, 11, 12 Ryu Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Sasori Voyager is Sasori Orange's Voyager. Sasori Voyager is able to burrow underground and uses its claws and stinger for melee combat. The stinger can also fire a powerful energy beam. Forms the left arm of RyuTeiOh. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 3, 5, 7, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8, 9, 11, 12 Sasori Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Kuma Voyager is Koguma Skyblue's Voyager, combined from the Koguma & Ooguma Voyagers. Appearances: 'Kyuranger Episodes 11, 12 Ooguma Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Koguma Voyager is Koguma Skyblue's auxilary Voyager. It was capable of detaching itself from the Ooguma Voyager, acting as a projectile and produce powerful cutting attacks from the wheel. Forms part of the right arm of RyuTeiOh. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 11, 12 Ooguma Voyager is Koguma Skyblue's main Voyager. Forms the majority of the right arm of RyuTeiOh. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 11, 12 Additional Formations Kyutama Gattai 07*09*10 RyuTeiOh Appearances: 'Kyuranger Episodes 12 Kyutama Gattai RyuTei KyurenOh is the combination of Shishi Voyager, Sasori Voyager, Ookami Voyager, Oushi Voyager, Chameleon Voyager, Kajiki Voyager, Ryu Voyager, Koguma Voyager, and Ooguma Voyager. Apperances: Kyuranger Episode 12 Kyutama Gattai 02*08*10 RyuTeiOh 'Appearances: '''Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 04*06*10 RyuTeiOh '''Appearances: '''Kyuranger Episodes TBA Notes * Due to the fact that RyuTeiOh only has interchangeable arms, the number of possible combinations is 72. ** RyuTei KyurenOh, on the other hand, has a staggering 60,480 possible arrangements. ** The overall design of RyuTei KyurenOh bears striking resemblance to Buster Ohranger Robo from Choriki Sentai Ohranger, albeit with the Golden Helmet latched onto KyurenOh's chest where the Shishi Voyager was located instead of on the head as a helmet. * RyuTeiOh is the second Sixth Ranger Robo that requires more than one pilot. The first was Engine Gattai Seikuu-O, which was piloted by the Go-On Wings. *RyuTeiOh is similar to Gouryuuzin from the 16th Super Sentai team Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger for some reasons. **Both have their main body made by the Mecha of their respected Sentai's Sixth Rangers. ***RyuTeiOh's body is made from Ryu Voyager which is piloted by Ryu Commander. ***Gouryuuzin's body is made from Dragon Caesar which is piloted by Dragon Ranger. **Both require a Mecha driven by a Core Ranger to make its base mode. ***RyuTeiOh requires Sasori Voyager to become its Left Arm. ***Gouryuuzin requires ZyuMammoth to become its Arms, Triceratops to become its Left Leg, and SaberTiger to become its Right Leg. Appearances **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' * **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' }} References Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Mecha (Kyuranger) Category:Multi Gattai